Amec (player)
Amec, began playing StargateWars in June 2006. He plays the StarGateWars main server and the Ascended one. His ID is 74355. Many wonder who is more of a n00b, Amec or Gatedialer. Amec on StarGateWars Amec, or Tyscorp as he was known then was introduced to StarGateWars by a player know as JOS. JOS became his commander and this was until Amec realized the error of his ways. If it were not for JOS, Amec would know naught of StarGateWars. He then joined RealGateHead, goodie, Pepperman and finally, his current commander, Angelos who Amec seems to be in love with. It would appear that Amec is cheating on Glen with Angelos. Glen has yet to be informed. Amec's Allegiances Amec joined ASPEC, and when his commander at the time, JOS, joined BAU he tagged along. Amec was forced down to BTU where JOS became the leader. Amec despised JOS' superiority over him and eventually got kicked for swearing to the legendary Motte. He was let in, months later with one month probation, where he got kicked out for swearing at the leader, JOS, a few weeks later. He briefly joined the Caprican Empire before going on vacation mode on main and ascended to avoid massing and descension. This is his n00biest achievement to date. Amec as a Commander He has had no officers. Fail. Amec on the forums Amec uses the forums mainly for the Black Market. Although he is quite fond of the "Amec got Pwned" moments thread. Amec on IRC Amec gets pwned regularly on IRC. Many of them being self pwnage. Usually more than once per day. One of his known passwords that he once used is "iloveglen1234567890" without quotes. It is now suspected that his new password is "iloveangelos" or something similar. He is often given massing threats by such players as wacky and idw as well as Angelos. Amec has a number of alias' on IRC. These include: *Amec *Tyscorp *Fail *SGW_Guest69 Amec is also kick/banned from #BAU on a regular basis, mostly by JOS who appears to quite enjoy doing so. Another person who enjoys banning Amec is quickshot84, banning Amec from #StarGateWars for general n00bishness. The most common kick message from JOS is FAIL FACTOR **. Amec has currently achieved Fail Factor 15, a level not even Gatedialer has reached. No known being has ever reached Fail Factor 15, apart from Amec. Quite a large number of Amecs statements result in a number of people responding with "Fail". He also gets regularly locked in a darkened room so Angelos can cheat on him with JOS and LordBalor....he's such a hussy. People from IRC that Amec is possibly in love with: *Amec *Angelos *Amec *idw *Amec *IshmayeckKDE4 *Amec *harry1989 (CaptainObvious) *Amec Amec has also shown many signs of a disease called "n00byness". Just looking at the "Amec got Pwned" moments thread will prove that. Ascension Amec has ascended twice and sucks at the ascension server. Fail. Amec in real life He attempts to make himself appear better than JOS at every turn, despising the fact that JOS is superior in some ways to him, hence his addition of Taller than JOS in the height information section. Amec spends his time locked in his room bathed in the flourescent glow from his computer screen. One assumes that this accounts for his lack of a tan. Fail. Notes Category:Player Amec in Amsterdam!! Amec went on a trip to amsterdam where he bought some illegal drugs and started to smoke a joint when the cops came in and busted the joint up stole tysons concoction of hash and pot!!! the cops got high and left this suggests why he is unusual and weak HE LOVES THE WEED!!!! but as we all know Amec being weak he loves the ass!!! Amec being in jail for several thousand years admitted to blowing his source code over a guys back while giving a guy some m2m (male 2 male) massages hence Amec is weak and ununusal and strange thank you this was Amec in Amsterdam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONE BY SAM STORR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!